Awoken
by Gamel3
Summary: A fanfic for Woodentoaster's song of the sequel to rainbow factory called Awoken
1. Chapter 1

Awoken fanfic

The names Gamel and this is about a pony who decides enough is enough. Based off of wooden toaster's song Awoken.

Yawn. I fluff out my wings before I put on my work clothes. I glance over at the clock on the cloud table in my house isolated from the rest of cloudsdale. I put on my button up lab coat and look in the mirror. My light green skin does not go well with the coat but it really doesn't matter I need the money to keep my sis alive who's a earth pony and has come down with a really bad unknown cold. I walk out the dark house of mine and walk out into the bright sun light. I unfold my wings and fly quickly to the factory known as the embarrassment to all Pegasus kind. I land out in front of the gate and walk inside causally as I always do. I see visitors and other employees walking around in the main hall talking and having great big smiles on their faces. I know some of the employees here are happy with this job but me and others we hate it so much.

"Hey there Balce."

I look over at the voice to see a red colored Pegasus wearing a coat like mine waving at me. He's the only pony here that I can trust. I walk over to him smiling and say, "Hey there Spice."

Spice's cutie mark is a pepper because when he flies by you he leaves you feeling like you're on fire. He's a great friend to have around. Truly he's the only friend I've ever made. He's also loyal to the big guy too.

"So how your sis doing?" He asks me concerned of her well-being.

Truly I haven't heard much since they said they were going to start the operation but I know this guy is like a second father to my sis so I say, "She's doing much better with the extra money."

He sighs a breath of relief, "Well that's good to hear…"

We slowly walk through the factory toward a door cloud marked employees only. We look around and enter through the door knowing what comes next. When instantly touch metal and head down the stairs that lead to almost complete darkness. As we grow closer to the horrible main core we begin to hear the orchestra of the banging pounders the screams of agony and despair, and the over doing crackling of those who enjoy the sounds. I shudder ever wondering if I would become like them. So mad and lost within the insanity that is the rainbow factory. I shake my head knowing that I will never become this corrupt.

"Well we might as well go check the board when we first get in." Spice says both of us stopping in front of the glowing black door.

I push open the door and we walk into the dimly light workplace and the towering machine with different colors of the rainbow flowing through its valves. We walk past different colored ponies some just staring at the ground, some whistling a tune, and others with a big grin executing there work excitedly. We walk past the towering machine to a black and brown billboard. We look over it seeing all the different news about the factory. I was beginning to walk away when I noticed out of the corner of my eye the promotion list. I look down the list and see my name on it.

"Oh… My… god…" I say bewildered.

"Whoa that's awesome Balce! Now you can pay even more for your sister." Spice says hopping up and down.

I smile at him and say, "You bet I might even give some to my friend Gamel for letting my sis stay at his place for a while.

"Heh seems like a good deal to me." He says snorting a little, "Well you better go see our boss for that big promo."

I put my arm on his shoulder and say, "Yea better go do that."

I begin the long walk up the red glowing steps near the machine and the pony pins where they're desperate cries for help ring through my ears. _Why do you do this? _I stop dead in my tracks right in front of the boss's door. Thoughts like that are what get a man killed here. I remembered Joe was talking about releasing all that happens here to the public and then the next day he never showed up and he's been gone sense. All I remember where rumors of him getting a promotion…

I shake my head of these thought and continue on into the boss's chambers. I see him standing there facing away from me looking out the other window.

"So you saw the promotion notice." He says low but audible.

His voice is so scary and yet though his mane is both green and lime green and his coat is lime green to he still gives off a dark atmosphere and even more so now that we're in a semi dark room.

"Ye…Yea." I say stuttering a little.

_You shouldn't do this._

I shiver as those words shiver down my spine. The words sound so smooth so clear so audible that I can't but help wonder if he heard them too. I shake my head a little. Maybe I'm starting to go insane just like everyone else. I've been so worried about everything that it almost becomes unbearable. I sigh knowing I just need to persevere through this all and everything will be okay.

"Are you happy about his?" He asks.

"Y-yea." I reply truthfully.

"Come over here real quick."

I walk over to the window to see the most horrifying thing ever. Pens of pens filled with different ponies, unicorns with sawed off horns, and the most gruesome thing of all fillies, and flightless Pegasus. I shake my head slowly backing away. He turns around faces towards me watching me back up towards the door. He presses a button on the table and then everything goes black.

Nine Months later Everypony pov

Crush, kill, move on, never stop, and we'll never get the drop. The same phrase runs through the minds of all the workers until one day one realizes. Balce pulls the trigger on the machine killing the red earth pony with candy for his cutie mark. _Stop this!_ Balce flinches a little a little bit of realization hits him. _This isn't, you. _Balce stops in his tracks starring at all the crying and holding on to each other.

Balce pov

W…What am I doing. I look at the lever in my hooves and see the crying filly about to be killed. No! I shove the handle up and make the machines stop. So many ponies.

"What are you doing there?!" I hear an angry voice yell at me.

I turn towards the voice to see a white Pegasus staring angrily at me across the clearing. All the memories of what happened before now and more blurred too. I begin running hearing screams and shouts of anger and dismay. _Good go escape this hell! Forget these memories and gain new ones. _Yes! I will! I'll make sure all of this is taken away. I'll make sure everypony gets out of here! I start to cross the bridge when even more ponies of different types stand before me. I slide to a stop and prepare of a fight getting on my hind hooves. A Pegasus tries to attack from the air but I duck and uppercut one of the earth pony slaves in the jaw sending them off the edge of the bridge to the pits below. I back up as a punch gets thrown at me. I turn around dodging another punch from the back and kick his leg out from under him. I jump off the bridge kicking two more in the face, open my wings, fix myself up right, and begin flying looking for an exit.

Blue, red, and green pegasi come to my right and try to take me out. I dive bomb at the ponies below and spread my wings just in time to prevent injury to myself. I dodge different obstacles while the Pegasi chase fast behind. I see two metal pipes closing and I am there. I fly through it and look back to see that the red Pegasus get caught and crushed in half spilling blood and guts on the victims below. I look away quickly and fly upward towards the ceiling. I look around quickly and notice a big red button near the rainbow machine. I fly quickly towards it and land on the bridge where I stomp the button and hear all the machines stop. I notice a set of stairs and immediately run for them.

Run through the door to see clouds everywhere. I jump off and begin flying as fast as I can towards the blueness before me. The sun shines brightly in my right corner of my eye and I enjoy the warmth of the great burning flame against my wings and the great rush of air through my lungs. It feels like it's been forever. _Yes very good and also **************. _I don't really know what it said afterward but I don't care I'm free!

Everypony pov

A blue Pegasi walks over to the boss looking who is looking at the monitor in front of him.

"It didn't go so well for us sir…" Says the blue Pegasi standing before his boss.

The green pony chuckles and says, "It's okay I have the deactivation button ready any how we still have the original." He laughs again and says, "No one escapes the rainbow factory."

At that he presses the button ending the life of Balce version one. The blue Pegasi turns to leave and then turn back asking, "How do you deal with the screams?"

He frowns and presses a button on the wall putting up the monitor.

"It was hard at first… and even now as we talk I still hear their voices wrenching at my mind and at night I see their faces with their voices hunting me day in and day out… truly it's only natural to hear them after a while… just keep moving on and never look back is all I can say… now get the second version up and running."

"But what about the ponies that died?"

"Ponies come and go and we are on a schedule and must be prepared for anything. Now get to work." The boss says turning around in the chair staring out the darkened window.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that Blade is a girl but who ever said this is the blade we know and love :D Also if anyone wants to help with editing let me know and if you want to draw a cover page for my stories let me know about that too and I'll check them out.

Reborn

The clicking of machines fills the air of the factory that we know and love as the rainbow factory. Recently there has been some… push backs do to one Pegasus escaping the factory killing some of the ponies working here just like the other… None the less we made sure this one wouldn't be able to spill secret do to his chip being burnt out by the cold hands of the boss of the Rainbow factory.

The moon sets on the horizon as the sun begins to rise in the sunset. The boss sits staring out the dirty brown glass at the machine that has taken so long to make and to finally have his dream complete. He sighs and looks over at the metal wall wondering how much longer he could pull this off. The buzzing of the speaker knocks him out of thought.

"Sir Rainbow Dash is here to see you." The counter Pegasus says.

"Send her in…" The boss says simply.

He knows what she wants. She always asks for this but it seems to be sooner than later really. He hears the door open and close behind him.

"So you here for it so early now." The boss says without turning around.

"No I'm not here for that I'm here for something else." Rainbow Dash says simply.

The boss turns around and raises an eyebrow at her. He blue coat is smeared in her own blood as a wound in her should still bleed. Her mane is tattered in some spots and is leaking rainbows.

"I'm here because one of your clients attacked me today."

The boss sighs and says, "Well damn… I really didn't want it to come to this…"

"What do you mean?"

The boss sighs again and says, "Time to take matters in my own hands…"

The boss gets down on all fours as his form begins to shift. The lime green coat turning gray, cutie mark turning from a burning toaster to a metal heart, his mane now turning to a bleak gray and black color, and his voice changes from the usual high pitch to a lower… colder pitch.

"Where was the last time you saw him…" The stallion says looking dead serious.

Rainbow Dash feels goose bumps under her coat and says, "Near Sugercude corner… but what are you?"

The stallion chuckles coldly and says, "Something that was once laughed at and now feared."

The stallion quickly walks past Rainbow dash ignoring everything around him knowing that now he could resurface showing the Equestria what it had to fear.

Rebooting start…

Restarting…

Online….

Lights fill the eyes of a dark green coated stallion whose coat start to turn green. He groans rubbing his head with his right hoof. The first thing he sees really is a smiling purple unicorn in front of him.

"Wha… What happened?" Balce asks shaking his head, "All I remember is flying away from the Rainbow factory and then blackness."

The purple unicorn smile seems to grow bigger as it begins to jump and down giggling hysterically.

"I can't wait to tell Celestia about you!" She says finally walking away.

Balce manages to sit up on his stiff joints and looks down to see half his body gone and coming out of him wires.

"What the fuck!" He yells out screaming afterward.

"Oh so you're not self-aware then." The purple unicorn says in a now recognizable feminine voice.

Balce falls back on his back still screaming not feeling pain at all but still freaked out about this. What the hell happened to him? Did the unicorn do this to him? Does this explain why he passed out?

"Calm down you before some pony hears you!" The mare says using the magic to pull something inside of him silencing him.

Balce is making the expression of panting but nothing comes out.

"Don't worry I'll plug back in your voice soon enough but for now I need to see something…" The mare says laying down looking inside of Balce, "There has to be a name or a company logo in here somewhere…"

Balce lays back down so confused about what's going on. Does this mean his whole life is a lie? What's right then? Is this the final line for him? Balce sits back up again and looks down as the mare unicorn uses her horn to probably move thing about inside of him. Maybe this isn't the end. Maybe this is just the beginning. Maybe this mare has helped him more then she knows. He feels like he's been reborn.

"Found it!" The mare says pressing her face deeper, "Property of the rainbow factory."

Balce shakes his head and points to his mouth using his left hoof. The unicorn cocks her head a sec looking at him confused before realizing what he's implying. She uses her magic to blug back in his voice.

"Well now I don't belong to them I'm more or less just scrap metal now." Balce says glad to hear his own voice again.

"A great machine like you! Scrap metal! Impossible! This is so advanced! Why are you all the way out here anyway and what's this Rainbow factory!" The mare says pressing her face again his.

"Back up." Balce says pushing her back some, "First Rainbow factory is an evil place that no unicorn and earth pony should have to get burden with. Next I don't consider myself a machine no matter what. I'm my own pony and I'll keep it like that."

The mare takes in the information and says, "Well what are you going to do now since I rebooted you?"

Balce shakes his head and says, "Try to live the rest of my life in silence propped again a tree or something. Now like I'm good for much else…"

The mare shakes her head saying, "Just wait he…. Well it's not like you're going anywhere… just just occupy your time with something I'll be right back ummmm."

"It's Balce." He says simply staring towards the rising sun.

"Alright Balce I'll be right back!" The mare says running off quickly.

"Ha I never even got her name back… Well let's see what I can occupy my time with." Balce says shaking his head.

A couple of woodland animals start popping up and curiously walking towards him.

"Shoo." Balce says simply as a rabbit begins to sniff around where he ends.

The rabbit ignores Balce and hops inside of him tickling his inside. More animals begin to come around crawling on top and inside of him.

"Ah jeez not like things can get worse." Balce says rolling his eyes rubbing a couple of rats off him.

A branch snaps from being stepped on. Balce looks in the direction of that to see a yellow Pegasus walking through a bush saying in a soft feminine way, "Angel where are you?"

The Pegasus looks over this way as the rabbit pops out looking at her. The Pegasus' eyes grow wider than a saucer and then she faints.

"Well today I have given a Pegasus a heart attack just by it looking at me." Balce says as the rabbit hops over to the yellow Pegasus.

"Hold still!" The cold voice of the boss of rainbow factory says followed by an explosion.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Says another voice sort of metallic but more alive than ever.

A mare earth pony opens her doors to see a light dark blue pegasus with metal like wings and yellow hair being chased by a gray pony with black and gray hair with a cannon coming out his back.

"I need to lay off the cider." The mare says back out of the door way closing the door.

The light dark blue pegasus known as h8 seed quickly takes to the air as a red orb off death is shot out and destroys the ground where he once stood. The boss quickly takes off after him. H8 seed turns around ready to use his wings like daggers for an air born fight. They fly at each other H8 seed turning a little to slash at the cannon on the other pegasus' back. He does it with success and failure because as he cut through the cannon the other pegasus punches H8 seed in the gut making him crash into a nearby building. The boss flies down to H8 seed and says, "How long did you think I was going to let you live."

"I don't even know you!" H8 seed says spitting up blood.

"Actually you do! You know me as your boss at the factory." The gray pony says walking closer making a saw come out his back, "Now just stay still while I deal with you a little accident we had."

H8 seed closes his eyes for the impending doom when suddenly he hears a(n) oomph.

H8 seed opens his eyes to see an orange coated earth pony above him, "Well just don't gawk hurry up and move!"

The orange earth pony has a southern accent and a feminine voice. H8 seed quickly gets up and follows after the orange mare as she runs down flights of stairs. A giant explosion happens destroying some of the stairs.

"I'm a kill you soon!" H8 seed hears the voice call out, "But not today! Enjoy your freedom while you can!"

H8 seed slumps against the wall closest to the stair and sighs with relief.

"What the hay was all that about!" The orange mare demands to know.

"Nothing you want to get involved with…" H8 seed says simply, "Now if you excuse me I got to get the hay out of here."

The orange mare blocks his path and says sternly, "Start talking now!"

H8 seed sighs and says, "Well you better sit down this is going to take a while…"

Twilight returns with a wooden wagon and the happiest expression on her face till she sees the yellow pegasus out cold on the ground.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Twilight says quickly teleport to her.

"Beats me." Balce says sighing as more animals run through his body.

Twilight sees all the animals inside of Balce and she quickly uses her magic to remove all the animals before catering to the yellow pegasus which Balce assumes is her friend.

"Don't you worry Fluttershy everything is alright."

Twilight uses her magic and starts shaking the pony till she wakes up going who what why where when. Balce chuckles at this remembering the first time he ever heard that. Fluttershy looks over a Balce and yells pointing at him.

"He's cut in half!" She exclaims over and over again.

Twilight seems stun by her actions so Balce guesses from her name she normally doesn't yell like that.

"Calm down Fluttershy he's not really a pony he's more of a machine!" Twilight says trying to comfort her friend.

Fluttershy keeps shaking her head not wanting to believe this.

"Come on lets hurry this up I don't want to be lying here all day everypony got things to do and I already believe I have to wait long enough for that."

"He's so grouchy." Fluttershy says softly to Twilight.

"Really I haven't really noticed." Twilight says matter-a-factly, "Any who he's right now Flutter shy help me put him in the wagon so we can hurry off to the library!"

Fluttershy nods her head as the two pick up and put Balce into the wagon where Twilight uses her magic to pull him along as she gallops down the streets towards a giant tree. Balce whistles and says, "That's one big tree."

Balce then notice windows and an balcony, "Who lives there?"

"I do!" Twilight says stopping in front of the double doors as the top one and bottom one swings open differently

She opens both doors with her magic and both Fluttershy and Twilight get him in the house where he is laid upon a table under a bight light.

"Alright sorry about this but I'm going to have to shut you off a little bit." Twilight says placing a hoof on his right arm, "But don't worry when I'm done I'll turn you back on and everything will be better."

Balce sighs as he horn glows purple. Well darkness I come to thee. Zwimp.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that R&R


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey everpony, Everybrony, and everybody. Hope you enjoyed your time away from me but now I'm back and I'm writing faster than ever. Also if you want to hear me talk go to me and my friends YouTube called liveataurburnstudios)

-rebooting-

-updating... updating...updating...-

-restarting-

-online-

"Hey Balace you up yet?" Fluttershy asks looking him up and down.

"Ye...Yea..." Balace replies sitting up by supporting himself with his hooves.

"Well that's good." Twilight says sighing with relief.

"Why is th..." Balace notices her quick glace to the right and he also looks and sees many components on the table.

Fluttershy moves in front of them and blocks his view.

"How do you feel?" She asks sincerely.

"What was that?" He says asking a question of his own.

"Oh nothing. Just part's we thought were broken and didn't seem to be functioning." Twilight says chuckling nervously.

"Right." He says drawing out the word, "So what all did you guys do to me?"

"Oh nothing to severe. Just took some parts out. Moved some stuff around and took a look at your inside." Twilight says happily.

"Okay... You sound a little bit too happy for all of that." Balace says looking down to see that he's still half a Stallion.

"Oh sorry there. It's just so excited to finally look at something you've read about in real life! I'm just a little antsy." Twilight says rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Fluttershy asks making her way for Twilight kitchen.

"No." Balace replies with a sigh.

Ever since he found out he was... this. He hasn't had much of a appetite.

"How about you Twilight?" She asks looking at her friend.

"Just a daffodil sandwich please." She says back sitting on the floor still looking over and inside of Balace with wonder.

Balace just sighs and says to himself lowly, "Today is going to be a long day..."

(Rainbow factory)

"Damn it!" Yells a very angry green pony as he slams his fist into the table that he sits at, "I was so damn close!"

He turns around and takes a deep breath before sighing trying to keep himself calm. He watches through the window as the pegasi waste away forever fixing and making rainbows using the colors from other ponies except their own race. He hears his door open and close and he asks, "Who's there?"

"It's just me sir." A purple pony says with a saddle with trays attached to her back, "Just thought I bring you some coffee. Black as usual."

"Thanks." The atomatone says taking the cup of joy, after turning around, and sets it on his table.

The mare leaves him be in his dark office and he mumbles to himself.

"I can't believe I let those two out of my wonderful palace... They must be taken care of before things get chaotic." He gets up and walks over to the right wall.

He proceeds to tap it in a sort of rythme. A panel opens up and a metal latch goes across the door preventing any entry.

"Time for an upgrade..." He mumbles to himself as he walks into the tunnel.

(Apple farm)

"I don't want to believe you but after what I saw..." Applejacks sits on a barrel and takes off her hat before giving a deep and heavy sigh.

"Believe it Applejack." H8_Seed says shaking his head and looking at where they've walked away from.

Smoke could still be seen rising from ponyville.

"How can I really trust you?" Applejack asks looking at him as he sits on the ground looking at the destruction he and the beast had caused, "How do I know you are not like that monster that tried to kill you..."

H8_Seed looks at her from over his shoulder with sorrow in his eyes. He looks at the ground as the sun rises and the sun light shines brilliantly off his wings surrounding him almost in a aurora of light.

He whispers, "I don't know... but you just have to trust me. I've got no where else to turn to. I don't know anything else except what's inside those walls, but I know there is more to life than just pain, fear, and death. I want to live. Live as a normal pony. Not just some pony waiting for the next victim to dissect and change them into a friendly just misleading thing."

"It's okay hun. I believe you. I know everything is crazy but I really do believe you." Applejack says putting her hat down and walking over to him placing a comforting hoof on his shoulder, "It'll be okay. I'll try to get Twilight and all my other friends to help you out.

"That would be great..." He breathes out, "You got a place I can rest? I really am tired..."

"Yea. Right inside our house. Granny Smith went to applelusa to visit her sisters." Applejack says backing away and grabbing her hat as she walks to the house.

"Okay." H8_Seed says getting up and following after her.


End file.
